Temporary Bliss
by Aelluminatick
Summary: Alexa Bliss got what she wants: A ticket to a concert of one of her favorite bands. But she found that her ticket was now tickets. Alexa must accompany by a friend or a certain lunatic out of her list. Rated T for language.
1. Numbers

_**A/N: Here's a fic that I would love to share it to you guys! Probably a two or a three-part story, but enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey, honey. I got you some tickets for tonight."

Those were the words that came out from Alexa Bliss' mom as she was on another line, trying to greet her daughter.

Alexa wanted to go to a concert of one of her favorite bands for a long, long time. When she heard about a certain band named The Cab has a scheduled concert in Columbus, she went squealing and jumping in excitement for a few hours.

"Mom, thank you so much! I really owe you one!" Alexa became ecstatic when she heard the good news.

"Now, now, sweetie. Luckily, I got a sweet deal about your ticket…"

"Wait, what?" Lexi wasn't unsure of what she has just heard.

"I bought you a 2-in-1 ticket. So you better bring a friend or your boyfr—"

"Mom!" Alexa cried and stopped her mother from saying that certain word. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Her mom chuckled. "I'm just kidding, sweetie. Anyways, I have to go to work now and I'll see you soon. Bye Alexa, I love you!"

"Yeah, bye, mom. Love you too!"

Alexa dropped the call on her phone and decided to eat something since it's morning in their place.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast session, the blissful girl started to decide which of her friends are willing to take Alexa's offer to the concert. So she starts scrolling from her contact list, she went first to her best friends; she started with Mickie James.

 _Alexa: Hey girl, wanna join with me tonight? I got tickets!_

Her phone vibrated in a few seconds.

 _Mickie: I would love to but I have to go back home. Mom's got flu._

Alexa groans.

 _Alexa: Oh, that's unfortunate! I hope your mom recovers fast enough._

She received another message from her best friend.

 _Mickie: Thanks, Lex! I hope you could find one for tonight!_

 _Alexa: Yeah, I hope so and thank you too. See ya._

Mickie didn't reply anymore as she was doing something, as per Alexa's assumption.

Alexa's attempts at messaging everyone have been rough; no one has ever accepted Alexa's second ticket. She was on the verge of surrendering.

Lex sighs. "If no girl's gonna join me tonight, I'll probably take a shot on boys. Worst timing ever." She thought.

There were three men on her contact list. So she started messaging with Seth Rollins, her classmate. She had no contact with him since graduation.

 _Alexa: Hey Seth!_

She received an instant message from him.

 _Seth: Hey Alexa! How's life?_

 _Alexa: It's fine, I guess. So hey, I have an extra ticket for the concert tonight. Would you like to come? I know you like rock and metals._

Alexa waited for a few seconds to obtain a new message from Seth.

 _Seth: The Cab? Wow, you're a lucky lady, Alexa. As much as I would love to see them and get the ticket, I can't go there tomorrow._

"What?" Alexa screamed furiously.

 _Alexa: Why?_

 _Seth: We have a practice today and shit's gonna be tough. I'm probably gonna get fucked after it, it's gonna be hardcore! Sorry, Lex!_

Seth Rollins is a quarterback from his football team of their school and their practice for the finals has always been brutal and grueling; it's their third time to be one of the finalists of the league.

Alexa sighs in defeat.

 _Alexa: Fine. Thanks anyways and I hope you have fun there, I guess…_

 _Seth: Poor Lex, I hope you'll find one soon 'cause you're gonna be a lonely girl there! Bye!_

As much as Alexa wants to fire back to Seth, she concluded that it won't work because Seth has a lot of things to throw into her.

"This is fucking tiring! Still, no one is accepting my ticket!"

She went to the second man on her list. It was Braun Strowman, her school crush. She had a crush on him since they became classmates, she also has a fear of him. His height, his personality, his face, his smile… when she recalls the latter, she always smiles at that part.

When she tries to message him, she remembered something.

 **Braun Strowman was dating someone right now.**

Alexa tries to remove those memories of her trying to flirt and wanted to be the center of attraction of the big man. The regret that she felt was starting to form on her face and became enraged, all of a sudden.

"Fuck! Fuck him! Fuck Charlotte! Fuck them!" Alexa groaned and punches the air.

She sighed and screwed things off of her mind; continuing her shot on inviting someone. Until he saw the bottom and last name on her list.

"Dean Ambrose?"

Alexa and Dean never had any interactions from school or anything. She never recognized any time that this guy had talked to her, she was also uncertain on how on earth did he get number. Also became curious as a cat, she has no doubts about texting him right away.

 _Alexa: Hi, Dean!_

From the previous conversations that she had with the others earlier, this one was different. Dean didn't respond to Alexa's text, this made her become livid.

Alexa growls. "Why the hell is he not messaging me?"

She was always impatient, she always wants to receive texts instantly, as if it were important to her.

No response was made from Dean for thirty minutes. This made Alexa became unstable and introduced her spiteful-self and wanted to make death wishes to people who won't react to her messages quickly.

She texted once again, but this time, her typing was rapidly insane.

 _Alexa: Hello? Anybody home? Why aren't you answering my question? Where the fuck are you? Do you really want me to slap your face many times when I see you? I could wish that you don't exist anymore! You're annoying me so much!_

Alexa wasn't done there, as her tantrum rises up.

 _Alexa: I'm not fucking done yet! I just wanted to say that you're a stupid motherfucker who doesn't answer my messages! If you forgot your phone, I'm gonna punch you so hard that I could make your nose broke in half!_

As long as she tried to make a long death threat message to Dean, it won't work because Dean didn't respond to any of her text, which made her infuriated and took the frustrations to her couch.

The doorbell suddenly rings.

"Coming!" Alexa said.

As soon as she opened the door, she was shocked to see that Dean Ambrose was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Alexa." He smiled.

"Oh, hey, Dean." Alexa frowns and crosses her arms. "Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah… you have the tickets for tonight?"

Alexa was surprised that Dean knows about this deal. "Wait. How did you know that?"

"Well, Seth texted me about it and I said that I would take a shot."

"What? Seth texted you? Why the fuck didn't you reply to my texts?"

Alexa forgot that Dean was Seth's best friend. Out of all boys in the campus that Seth chooses as his best friend, it was this guy who was in luck to be his buddy.

"Oh! Hold on…" Dean looked over at his phone and saw two notifications; it came from Alexa's messages. "Yeah, I forgot to reply. I was running like a crazy criminal crap for like ten minutes to get here."

"I don't care if you run like a crazy motherfucker! You know what happens when you don't respond to my messages?"

"What? You're gonna slap me in the face, a few times? How intimidating." Dean smirked.

"Are you being sarcastic on me?" She glares at Dean.

"Well, what do you think, smurf?"

Alexa was getting pissed off at this man, she was basically making fun of her; she doesn't like that. As she always does, her spiteful-self had made no choice but to punch Dean.

As soon as her fist moved, Dean quickly grabs the hand of hers. Alexa went wide-eyed to see that Dean was holding her fist.

"Uhm, you forgot to check your phone. I heard something vibrating on your pocket."

Dean let go of her hand as Alexa went to check her phone to see that indeed there was a new message. And it was from her mom.

Mom: Hey sweetie! If you want to get your tickets, meet me at 3, here at the mall. If you got company now, he or she must go with you too. See you later, Alexa!

She read the whole content of the message, she looked at Dean who has no idea on who messaged her.

"So am I ok to go with you tonight, princess?" Dean thought of calling Alexa in a different way.

"First of all, shut up and listen to me. Second, don't call me princess. Third, yes, you're going with me tonight. We will meet at the mall before 3 so we can get those tickets. And lastly, I thought I was gonna punch you, but I guess I can do that later. You got me?"

Dean raised both hands in the air in an act of relenting. "Okay, okay, you can do that. But don't forget that, okay?"

"Are you trying to piss me off again?" Alexa puts her hands on her hips.

"Nah, I won't do that already. But later, you can do that to me. Tonight's gonna be fun!" Dean with his excitement in his voice.

"It's not gonna be fun for me because of you and my problems!"

"Oh, you're that mad? I thought the one that I got detention because I cut classes for a week was madder than I thought it would be. Then your tantrums just exceeded the records!"

"Will you shut the fuck up and fuck off already? Get out of here!"

Alexa ordered as Dean accepted it with ease. Dean shrugged.

"Okay, okay. I'll just see you in the concessions at the entrance. Bye." Dean walked out from the door and left.

Alexa closed the door and sat down to the messy couch.

"Fuck, Alexa! You need to knock yourself out! This day is gonna be shittier than I thought it would be…"

Alexa was stressed out after her talk with the crazy Dean Ambrose, a few minutes ago. She buried her face into her knees, covering her emotions. Soon, she was weeping softly.

Her emotional distress was interrupted by text messages. When she looked at the notifications, it was Dean who texted her.

"What now, Dean?" She thought.

 _Dean: Hey, thanks for that long compliment. I like it._

"Not now, Dean…"

She received another text message from him.

 _Dean: I know you're not that mad at me when we're at the class. I just see the different side of you._

Alexa tries to respond to his texts, but somehow she didn't send it instantly and instead, she cleared it all as Dean was still messaging him.

 _Dean: I know you've been facing through tough shits right now; I could feel it in my gut. Anyways, I gotta find something to wear for later. See you soon, Alexa._

 _Dean: Also, if you want to share something with me, you know what to do._

Alexa fighting the urge to respond to his messages but she didn't continue and erased the response again.

Alexa found his text comfortable and touching. Her emotions were empty now and became calm and became herself again. So, she just smiled at the messages and thought something.

"Dean just actually cured my stress… for now…"

* * *

 _Surrounded by numbers_  
 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers)_  
 _You're the only one_  
 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers)_  
 _You're the only one_

 _You brought me back to life_  
 _You did the unthinkable_  
 _Yeah, you are my miracle_


	2. Bad

_**1:04PM**_

Almost an hour before the meetup, Dean Ambrose was already in the vicinity of the mall, sitting on a bench and in front of him was the concessions; it was his favorite place to chill out and do the game of mind-thinking.

Although wearing a black hoodie and a black t-shirt under the sun, he didn't mind about sweating. The crazy man in black was just chilling out and was thinking about this girl that he just talked to earlier.

"Alexa, you little problematic girl… I'm just gonna text her…"

Without a doubt, Dean opened his phone and texted her.

 _Dean: Hey, Alexa! Where are you?_

* * *

 _ **2:30PM**_

A continuous surge of phone vibrations rocked the nightstand of Alexa Bliss as the girl is still sleeping on her bed. A few seconds after, Alexa woke up groggily and groaned. Then looked at the time of her wall clock. She was shocked to see that she overslept and quickly checked the phone to see if it's right.

However, she didn't check the time on her phone; instead, she noticed that there's plenty of text messages and was surprised at whom texted her.

"Dean with forty messages? Is he a kid or something?"

Alexa looked at the messages that Dean sent.

It was consisting _of wake-ups, where are you's, I'm here's, and more…_

"Jesus Christ, Dean, you're that early to send me these horrible messages…" She smacked her face lightly.

 _Alexa: Give me thirty minutes…_

Dean instantly replied to the response.

 _Dean: Sure thing, shortie! Not my fault that you woke up and came late. I'm just prepared for anything._

Alexa groaned again.

 _Alexa: Don't start with me again! Just let me leave and take a bath, okay?_

Dean didn't respond to her text anymore, she sighed in relief. Alexa thought that Dean's 'always late' shtick could be a good thing. And no time to waste, she went to her cabinet to pick up some clothes that she will wear today.

After a long twenty-minute shower, Alexa is now suit and ready. She was wearing a black t-shirt that has a white-colored guitar AK-47 symbol in the middle, indicating that Alexa was such a fanatic of this rock band. Also, she wears a pink hoodie, blue jeans, and checkered sneakers. Alexa made herself more like a goddess by having her pigtails, painted pink.

She was all set and a sudden vibration snapped Alexa's preparation. To conclude, it was Dean who is calling her.

Alexa groaned. "What now?" She accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alexa, it's over three, what's with the slow and ease?" Dean responded, showing signs of being impatient.

"Oh, you're there already? Being an early kid is a stupid thing to do…"

"Nah, that's not the stupidest part though."

"Wait, what?" Alexa was confused somehow at what Dean had said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're not gonna like this though… I kept my weiner out cold and dry for an hour and I—"

Alexa interrupted Dean as it was meant something bad for the princess. "What the fuck did you just said, Dean?"

"W-w-wait, I didn't mean too and I can explain—"

"For fuck sake, Dean! Don't play with me, you sick fucker!" Alexa suddenly dropped the call.

Alexa was now angry and kept groaning as it gained more tantrum to the lady.

"That sick and maniac! Why did I invite him in the first place?"

She tries to keep venting out in her mind, but there was no time to put it all off as the time kept moving and it was getting late. She started to run like a crazy man and somehow found a taxi already.

* * *

 _ **3:35PM**_

A half an hour had passed to the time that was given. Alexa arrived at the mall safely and went to the front entrance of the building. While scanning through the area, he saw a glimpse of a familiar face on a bench, it was no other than Mr. Dean Ambrose in his hoodies, jeans, and shoes. She took it as a chance to judged his face.

"Dean Ambrose. A crazy and sick bastard. Well, I know that face isn't that innocent, but his looks…"

She looked further down to see that he was also wearing a hoodie and a t-shirt.

"I don't look him as an honest guy, he's just a dick. But his looks, god…" She smiled when he looked back to his precious face.

"Hey, Miss Bliss!"

Alexa startled at her position as Dean got up and went to the girl.

"Hey, Alexa…" Dean quickly scanned Alexa's appearance. "We look… the same."

"Yeah…" Alexa frowned and crossed her arms. "But I wear different than you."

"Well, on point there. Hold on a sec." Dean went back to the bench to carry something, something long. "Here you go… a weiner for you."

Alexa being the dumbfounded one, accepted Dean's offer as she went silent for a long minute.

"Okay, okay, Alexa. I thought it's a good idea to say that word to you, but you didn't finish me earlier. That's the weiner that I was talking about, not the second one. Jesus fucking Christ, I'm really fucked." Dean covered her face in guilt.

While he buried his poor face, he heard something snickering. In curiosity, he uncovers himself to found out that Alexa was laughing continuously. Thank God that the weiner never fell off.

"What's with the laugh?"

"Oh, Dean…" She flailed her arm. "You crazy guy. I got misunderstood for a fucking weiner!" She continued bursting her laugh.

Dean frowned. "Okay, you got me. I will never eat another weiner when I see your shitty face again. I guess Alexa Bliss will misunderstand me about eating a weiner. Good god."

He covered his face once again while Alexa kept laughing as she fell on her knees.

"Thanks for that compliment, Dean Ambrose, you just made my fucking boredom a stardom!" She cried. "Thank you for making me laugh this hard." She guffawed once more and lightly punched his shoulder.

Dean sighed internally. "This day made me go from holy shit to holy motherfucking God, please kill myself right now."

"Alright, short bliss. You win, you got me. Okay? Are you happy?"

Alexa stopped laughing as Dean went seriously at her. "Come on, boy." She hits him again in the forearm. "I'm just laughing at your joke. Don't be a meanie." Alexa gave Dean a shiny grin.

"Aren't you gonna eat that? Because I know girls love to eat—"

Dean tries to fight back but Alexa interrupted once again.

"Alright, stop right there, maniac. I know what you're doing and I'm just gonna eat this somewhere."

She winked as she went straight to the bench where Dean sat for a long time earlier.

While Alexa was eating the frank, it was Dean's turn to assess Alexa.

"That damn girl… she just beat me with a simple punchline… Damn, she's good at this game, just like me… She's damn pretty, I would say… I think it's time to-"

"Yo, Dean!"

Alexa called Dean as the latter staggered on his feet on his thoughts, this made the former chuckled. Dean soon came in the bench and sat.

"What now?" Dean said in an irky voice.

"Just finish this hotdog…" She offered the half of the food, Dean hesitated at first but accepted it otherwise.

"Fine, thanks." He grabbed the food and ate it in a few minutes.

"Oh, Dean!"

"What?" He said while chewing the remains.

"I'm sorry for messing with you. I thought it was hilarious."

Dean only responded with a nod.

"Also, mom said that she will come late."

Dean swallowed the leftover. "So, what's the time of the concert?"

"Eight, my mom said that to me, she has the tickets."

"So now what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can enter the mall and do shitty and stupid things." Alexa shrugged.

"You're speaking in my language, I like that spirit." Dean somehow smiled.

"Hey, that's what a crazy person can say, right?" Alexa showing signs of amusing the lunatic boy.

"Well, I'm fucking in!"

Both of them stood up and started walking.

As Dean wasn't looking at her, Alexa took the time to give more thoughts to this man beside her.

"Wow, I just can't believe that I felt… so much joy… with him… Wait! Am-am I? Oh, God!" Alexa became frightened at what she actually felt with Dean.

While Alexa wasn't looking at him, Dean takes the time to think something about Alexa.

"I guess I got a friend and an enemy beside me. She really does know what I'm doing. Why am I mad at her before? Wait… do you think I actually… No shit! That's fucking impossible!" Dean was panicking at what could happen at them.

"I think I'm in love Dean Ambrose…"

"Fucking hell, I'm fucking falling to Alexa Bliss, for fuck sake…"

Everything went peacefully as they entered the premise to start their mall expedition.

* * *

 _Yeah, baby, I know that you're good_

 _But I don't want a good girl no, not today_

 _'Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

 _I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

 _I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_


End file.
